Thirdspace Alien
The "Thirdspace aliens" are a mysterious and terrifying race of ancient and malevolent telepathic beings from an alternate dimension.Thirdspace (movie) The Vorlons call them Harbingers.Thirdspace (Novelization) Biology The creature's "mouth"|thumb An ancient race from another universe whose power even the Vorlons found beyond their comprehension, their physical form aesthetically appears somewhat reminiscent of Earth cephalopods or arachnids. Very large by humanoid standards, their bodies consist of a large bulbous "head" with six glowing eyes, atop a folded fleshy structure that supports several sets of dexterous appendages. Some seem to be for ambulation, while others, studded with sensing structures are used for securing prey and can be retracted into the back of the structure under the "head". Hidden within the deep fleshy folds is a mouth-like structure with a set of sharp snapping jaws, from which it emits a high pitched chirping cry. The creature manifesting an appendage|thumb|left While they appear solid, they have been observed as possessing traits that defy classification or any know natural laws of biology or matter. Aside from them all being naturally telepathic sentients (contrary to the laws of natural selection) they've also been observed to instantaneously move from one location to another, "appearing" out of the shadows like a dark coalescing mist without apparently crossing the intervening distance and can manifest large additional appendages that can be hurled as solid projectiles. Technology thumb|Their fleet of ships As with their physical forms the technology of the Thirdspace Aliens defies close analysis and only broad observations of their ships and architecture can be made. Only two types of ships have been observed; the smaller fighter sized vanguards and the much bigger capital ships. While not indestructible, both types are protected by some form of energy shield that can absorb a significant amount of weapons fire before succumbing and their design betrays a technology beyond any known parameters. Seemingly part organic with veined, tentacular projections, shell like structures, parts that appear to have no physical connections to the rest of the ship, parts that seem to be made of nothing but smoke and crackling energy and displaying neither windows or any discernible means of propulsion. Their Dark Cities are even more mysterious, featuring squat, uneven buildings built around an enormous, twisted tower that reaches about five miles up into the twilight sky and surrounded by floating structures that appear to defy gravity. History thumb|The Vorlons build their gate. According to the Vorlon memory implanted in Lyta Alexander, the creatures believe they are the only creatures worthy of existence and within their own universe they have destroyed countless other races and continue to destroy thousands more. Over a million years ago, the Vorlons built a jump gate to open a doorway to a place they believed was the well of souls. The gate actually opened up into the Thirdspace dimension. The Vorlons soon discovered the aliens were powerful beyond their comprehension and older even than they were. They modified the gate to amplify their telepathic influence, making an army of Vorlon thralls willing to die for their new masters. In the ensuing battle, the Vorlons that weren't directly affected forced the aliens back into their own dimension and disabled the portal. However, before the gate could be completely destroyed, the Vorlon thralls dropped it into hyperspace where it was set adrift, lost in the chaotic spatial eddies and gravitational inclines. thumb|left|One of their Dark Cities Though the Vorlons would search for the lost gate for millennia with no success, with the portal on this side closed, the aliens were trapped in their own dimension. They were, however, very patient and silently waited until the gate was found and opened again. In June 2261, the gate was rediscovered drifting off the local tachyon beacon by a squad of Starfuries led by Commander Ivanova. It was subsequently brought back to Babylon 5, where the telepathic resonances influenced a team from Interplanetary Expeditions, compelling them to reactivate it. With the gate open again, the aliens began to enter local space and attacked the station's defenders, resulting in a deadly pitched battle. Meanwhile, a large number of the station's inhabitants became controlled by the alien influence, starting massive riots throughout the station. The artifact was finally destroyed by Captain Sheridan when he detonated a thermonuclear device inside the device's superstructure. Behind the Scenes * The "Thirdspace Aliens", along with their city and the artifact were designed by noted fantasy and Sci-fi artist Wayne D. Barlowe. * In keeping with the Lovecraftian themes of ("Thirdspace"), the creature bears a resemblance to several beings from H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. A number of Barlow's concept sketches even label the creature as an 'Old One'. * The novelization makes numerous references to "The One" being the driving force behind the beings from Thirdspace, though it's left ambiguous as to what "The One" actually is. Be it the beings name for themselves, or some other being, deity or concept. References Category:Races Category:Unnamed Races